Warmage
:The Warmage. Not really a Wizard, not really a Warrior, the Warmage is believer that stabbing things that are on fire is better than just stabbing them or setting them on fire. Good with swords, armor, books and casting. Their only weakness is that without specialization, they won't '' '' excel in a field. Still, when your motto is: "Everything worth doing is worth overdoing", you don't really care.'' The Warmage is a spellcaster/warrior hybrid class. While somewhat weak at the beginning, this class does not suffer the same frailness as the Wizard, allowing them to slash and bash at enemies whenever magic isn't available. Once the initial hurdle is passed they will prove themselves versatile combatants with varied options against threats. Players who'd prefer a melee fighter with support magic should consider the Priest and Claymore classes. Players of Elona+ who'd prefer a ranged fighter-mage should consider the Gunner class. Starting Equipment *a melee weapon (usually a short sword or staff) *a breastplate *a cloak *an amulet (may be an engagement amulet) *2 rings (may be one or two engagement rings) *2 bottles of crim ale *3 spellbooks of magic arrow (charges range anywhere from 4-6-9 per book) *a spellbook of minor teleportation *4 rations *8 cargoes of traveler's food Notes *Warmages have a tendency to start with staves, which they are not trained for. If you want to avoid starting with one, avoid any 1-die damage outputs. *Equipment materials may be bronze, raw, or cloth. Strategies Warmages should focus on their melee skills before trying to dabble into magic, as the latter is more immediate to survival during the early-game. They're good with most weapons (except Staves), leaning towards Long Swords or Short Swords. Wielding Two Handed weapons is an option given their low initial aptitudes and spellcasting penalty of heavier armor, if so a heavy weapon (such as a claymore) is recommended. Dual Wield is possible later, since the spellcasting penalty is decently low (6%). Ranged weapons are mostly optional given the eventual magic attacks, but if so then Bows may be better than Crossbows considering how easily the latter pass the armor weight limit. Firearms are discouraged given this class' lack of Perception growth, but it can be mitigated by the PC's race. Throwing is mostly useless, but tempting if one finds a throwing weapon with good bonuses (such as Shena's Panty). Light Armor and Medium Armor are the recommended picks for armor type, choosing one or the other depends mostly on whenether magic or defense is preferred. Shields impose a considerable penalty on magic, but may be viable with Light Armor. Those wishing to use Heavy Armor are better off choosing the Warrior class, as it makes magic unreliable. Spellbooks can be costly and hard to find. Diving the Puppy Cave for a while should net some low-level spellbooks, but don’t forget to bring allies. Joining the Mages' Guild is heavily encouraged, since they’re the only service in the game that guarantees copies of specific spellbooks. Warmages don't have the Learning growth of Wizards and Priests, so they should take their time raising it by other means and training Literacy until spellbook reading becomes safer. This class has Magic Device to fall back on while they improve their magic skills. Train some levels of it and keep a few useful rods like heal wounds, teleportation, change creature, bolt of ice/fire/lightning and domination in case of emergencies and for spells the PC cannot reliably use yet. As mentioned before Warmages has a tougher time starting out than most classes, so it's a good idea to recruit a few pets to protect the PC in the meantime. The Slave master at Derphy has some decent choices for the early-game (in particular the Juere infantry). Riding is also an option, and the horses sold at Yowyn provide the means to train it early. Races Yerles, Eulderna, Elea, Juere and Lich are recommended picks for this class. Yerles and Juere make better physical fighters, while Eulderna, Elea and Lich lean more towards spellcasting. Gods Itzpalt of Element is the designated choice for spellcasters, offering bonuses to Magic, Meditation and innate elemental resistances, as well as a god gift which grants permanent bonuses to elemental spell damage. The Elemental Staff gives more resistances than most equipment, and the Exile is generally considered to be the best offense-focused of the god pets. Kumiromi of Harvest offers bonuses to Learning and Literacy for MP and spellbook reading, plus Dexterity, Perception and other utility skills. Worshiping him is also the only reliable way to farm in the game, which offers a surprising amounts of benefits after some investment. The Kumiromi Scythe is has great attributes and works well with Dual Wield, and the Cute fairy is a decent god pet with a valuable passive ability. Jure of Healing offers a bonus to Willpower for PCs who focus on healing and buffing spells, plus Magic Capacity to avoid overcasting death and other utility skills. Her special action, Prayer of Jure, instantly cures an amount of HP dependent on Favor and Willpower. The Holy Lance is a Polearm with a chance to invoke Healing Rain and Holy Veil per hit, and the Defender is an excellent defensive pet with the ability to save an ally from death once per sleep-charge. Lulwy of Wind supports Speed, the most valuable stat in the game, as well as Perception, Magic Device and ranged combat. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a good but risky weapon better suited for allies (Eleas may be able to use it however), and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Changes in Elona+ Warmages now start with a Class Feat and trained levels in Tactics and Two Hand. Elona+ has introduced several changes to spellcasting, making it much easier to play mage classes now than in the original version, some of these are: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * You can spend skill points in training spells you know. In addition, their Class Feat increases spellcasting success rate by 5% regardless of equipment. This simple change makes it much easier to synergy the Warmage's equipment choice with spellcasting. For example, Dual Wielding in Light Armor allows a maximum of 99% casting chance (meaning that other classes will fail six times as much with a maximum of 94%), while Medium Armor, which offers the useful Magic Equip special action, allows for a maximum of 97% casting chance instead of 92% (more than double fail rate). These changes, plus the addition of starting Tactics and Two Hand, deal back a lot on the precarious balance of melee and magic the Warmage suffered previously, and the overall difficulty of the playthrough from early-game onwards. This does not make the Warmage any less likely to face death from a measly Slime due to bad luck and overconfidence, so the above survival advice should still be taken into consideration . Class Feat Gods Itzpalt now accepts rods instead of staves as offerings, making it much easier and cheaper to earn his Favor. Jure now increases Meditation. Also, Prayer of Jure now adds Regeneration and Holy Veil effects for 50 turns upon use. Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Kumiromi's passive has been changed to restore +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, The Harvest Time quests now reward seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Warmage class. Class Feats See also *Category:Warmage NPCs Category:Classes